


One of each

by Tiny_Snark



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky looooves donuts, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tony and Bucky being cute, Tony loves spoiling Bucky, cute couple stuff, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Snark/pseuds/Tiny_Snark
Summary: Tony needs to leave the facility every once in a while. He'd like to take his boyfriend along, but Bucky's not too happy about the idea. Tony thinks of something to make it worthwhile for the supersoldier.





	One of each

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrinceofBadassery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofBadassery/gifts).



> This short has been a little bit inspired by this fanart: https://yonsan.tumblr.com/post/163828153541
> 
> This work is a gift for @PrinceofBadassery, love you <3 Hope you like it!

It had taken some convincing to coax Bucky out of the facility the first couple weeks. Not because the man feared an attack, to be recognized or anything like that - he just preferred it there, where he knew his way around and where he knew the people surrounding him.  
But Tony tended to feel crowded and restless if he stayed in the compound for too long, as roomy as it was. He liked going out, if only to get some coffee or take a stroll through the park. That had started back when he’d been in therapy after what the media referred to as the “Superhero Civil War”. His therapist had suggested he go out more, take his mind of things, even if it was just for twenty minutes. And while Tony had been sceptical at first, he found that it did help clear his always very crammed head.

The thing was, he wanted to share as much of his free time with his boyfriend as he could. Bucky and him hadn’t been together for that long, they were basically still in the honeymoon phase at this point of their relationship and spent every free minute together. He wanted to combine those things, spend time with Bucky and get out of the facility. But he had to be cautious about it, or Bucky might end up avoiding the topic all together.

It was a nice, sunny day at the end of summer, not too hot, perfect to spend some time outside. Tony decided to take Bucky to the ocean, somewhere where it wasn’t too crowded with people - he had noticed that Bucky was a bit jumpy when there were too many people around, it made him nervous, so he minded that when he chose the spot. He glanced to Bucky in the passenger seat of his car a few times, noticing that he was nervous, tense. “Hey”, he said, reaching over and squeezing his thigh gently, “When you start to feel uncomfortable, you just tell me and we’ll go home, okay?”

“I’m uncomfortable now”, Bucky murmured quietly, but he glanced over to Tony briefly. After a moment, he rested his left hand on top of Tony’s, the contact helping him relax a bit. Tony had made the new arm and had helped Bucky get used to it. At first, Bucky hadn’t dared touching him with it, too scared he might accidentally hurt him, but at this point he trusted Tony’s mechanical skills enough to know that wasn’t going to happen. He had probably also noticed that Tony had a little bit of a thing for that arm. Tony smiled encouragingly at the other, then concentrated back on the road.

They arrived on a large parking lot where they left the car behind, Tony took Bucky’s hand and led him down a small, gravel path towards the ocean. There weren’t many people around here, most of them used the weather to go for a swim elsewhere, which wasn’t possible at this part of the coast. The wind blew through their hair as Tony headed alongside the harbor, which was a warm, pleasant feeling. Bucky was about to ask where they were going when Tony stopped, right by a little donut shop. Bucky’s eyes widened a bit when he read the sign - all you can eat.

“How’s that?”, Tony asked, grinning up at the taller man. Bucky loved donuts, Tony had known that for a while. One time he’d set down a big box of donuts for the team, which had lasted barely a minute, only a crumb on Bucky’s cheek left behind. Bucky seemed too happy to reply, but he grabbed Tony’s hand tighter and quickly dragged him to the counter, making Tony laugh.  
“Hey, fellas”, a fancy looking girl greeted them with a bright grin. “What can I get ya?”

“Two milkshakes, raspberry for him and chocolate for me”, Tony replied, “What donuts do you want?”, he asked then, directed at Bucky. Bucky didn’t answer, he was basically drooling over the many flavors in the display. Tony smirked. “And one of each of those”, he added, tapping the glass.  
The girl raised a surprised eyebrow at that. “One of each?”  
“Yep”, Tony grinned. “We’re gonna sit outside. Just keep ‘em coming, darling, will you?” He winked at the girl, then dragged Bucky back out - with some difficulty, which made him laugh again. “You’re gonna get them in a second, Sunshine!”

Bucky reluctantly followed Tony and sat down with him at a table right by the railing, which gave them a great view of the ocean right beneath them. “You’re spoiling me”, he said, unable to stop himself from smiling. Tony shrugged, grinning. “What can I say, I love spoiling my boyfriend.” He pressed a quick kiss to the other’s cheek. 

A moment later Bucky was thoroughly distracted by a dozen different donuts, he was eating with a speed that made it difficult for Tony to keep up with the number - not that he cared. It wasn’t like he had to worry about the bill. He smiled as he watched the other, sipping his chocolate milkshake happily. “This calls for a selfie!”, he announced then, taking out his phone and smiling at the camera, the munching Bucky in the background. “Beautiful”, Tony grinned as he posted it on his Instagram account. His fans would love that, Bucky looked absolutely adorable. He put his phone away again and looked at the other, grinning. “Taste good, huh? Going out today wasn’t so bad after all, was it?”

Bucky nodded eagerly. “Leff do fif ev’ry time now”, he said, his mouth stuffed with donut and his cheeks glowing pink with happiness. If Tony had known it was that easy to make Bucky happy, he would have tried it this way much sooner. “There’s a lot of donut shops around New York”, he mentioned, “Lots of places we’ll have to try to find the most delicious donuts the city has to offer. What do you think?”

Bucky’s eyes widened again, and Tony had to stop himself from taking the phone out to take a photo of that image. Bucky looked like an adorable hamster with his big eyes and his cheeks stuffed like that. Tony laughed. “I’ll take that as a Yes.”


End file.
